Two Year Old Interrogation
by yello13
Summary: Jenny is always the one who is asking questions. Now it's Abby's turn and Mommy isn't so happy that her little girl won't let her sleep. Takes place where the team is an actual family. Review and request for more ideals and plots. Jenny/Abby Mother/Daughter Thanks all readers and reviewers and people who favorite them and alert them.


Disclaimer: I never use these but I own nothing except for the story itself. I own no characters or settings (even though that would be totally cool.)

A/N hey this is the team as a family for my Jenny/ Abby Mother/Daughter month that you know I am doing. This is story one in a whole lot of one-shots about Abby/Jenny Mother/Daughter but they will have their own titles so look out. I will be making a lot. So as usual reviews are appreciated and thanks to **MissLisaDiNozzo98** for the support. Also I would like to know if anyone has ever had this problem with their toddler.I am 13 and I babysit sometimes so I just wanted to write about what happened.

In this story these are the 'kid's' ages.

Tony :( 9)

Ziva: (7)

Tim: (5)

Abby: (3)

Then the parents ages Jibbs lovers.

Jenny: 28

Gibbs: 29

**Jenny**

"Wake up momma it's time for breakfast, wake up" I woke up to a very happy little girl who prefers to be called Abby hopping frantically on my bed. "Réveiller maman, IL est temps pour le petit déjeuner, réveillez-vous." She said again but this time in French.

"No little Abby, mommy is sleepy. Where is your father?"

"He down stairs and told me to come get you. Why are you so sleepy Mamma?" she said while I noted she missed the word is in her sentence as usual.

"Because one little munchkin keeps waking me up" I said while I turned and tickled her and then I picked her up. "Alright munchkin, let's go down and get breakfast."

"Yay!" she screamed as we exited out the room, her with her Bugs Bunny Pajamas, me in my silk light pink gown.

I walked down the stairs Abby hanging on to my neck as I balanced her on my hip. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of our Saturday breakfast show. On Jethero's shoulder was our little ninja girl Ziva. She was smiling widely as her father was cooking scrambled eggs, her favorite. Over by the table was little Tim sitting there reading the Peanuts comics on the newspaper while Tony our oldest was stuck in front of the TV set being sucked into the Saturday morning shows.

You could smell coffee brewing when you walked into the kitchen, the fresh smell of coffee in which he and I enjoy so much. You could hear the sounds of Bat Man playing in the background and the small sounds of Tim flipping the pages of the newspaper and you could see Ziva rubbing Jethero's scruff that lay on his cheeks.

"Look Daddy, I got mommy." She said while playing aimlessly with my red hair, that is quite different from her jet black hair.

"I see Abs" He said with a smirk, and I gave him a glare as he knew sending one of the children would definitely get me up. I took out the milk and chocolate syrup as I watched Jethero start to finish the eggs and start placing the rest of the food on the set table.

"Tim, put that newspaper away."

"Yes, Momma" Timothy replied obediently

"Tony come in here sweetheart!" I commanded

"But Mom….." He whined

"Anthony Dinozzo Miguel Gibbs, get in here now." I said taking my time with his name but not being too stern.

"Alright Momma, I'm coming."

As I put the cups of chocolate milk down for the boys and Orange juice for the girls I saw Tony come in. I let everyone sit down and detached Abby from my hip and allowed her to sit by her father. I looked at him as everyone situated into their respectable. He seemed so lively even though I know he is just as tired as I am.

"Alright who is going to say morning Grace?"

"Oh I will, I will." Ziva said while grabbing a hold of her David Star. She loved that star although she was very young when we adopted her she still is very spiritual and occasionally likes to explore the Catholic life with us. "Bless this food and keep us safe, please cover it with mercy and grace Amen."

"That was really beautiful Ziva" Tim said, using what he thought was a big word to describe Ziva.

"Thank You Timmy" She said full of pride and grace.

"So Papa what are we going to do today, Well me and the big kids are going fishing today, while you and mommy stay home."

"But daddy I'm a big girl too." She said while stretching her arms up wide.

Jethero did his signature move and kissed her cheek before speaking. "You're just not big enough, but when you are bigger I will take you." His blue eyes met his in a begging pleading way as she was a Daddy's girl and expected to get her way. She folded her arms and poked her lips out in a pout. "Abs next time" He said as he saw she was about to cry. "Ok?"

"Ok Papa." She then went back to eating.

"Can I bring a book?" Tim asked

"No McGeek this is fishing, manly man stuff." He attempted to flex his skinny muscle for his brother to see.

Slap! Jethero gave the oldest a light head slap. "Stop picking with your brother." I finished for him.

"Yes Mom."

N.C.I.S A.U N.C.I.S

After breakfast the kids helped me clean up. Tim washed the table while Tony swept the floor. I cleaned the dishes and with help from Ziva, Abby dried the dishes. Afterwards Jethero took out the trash and I checked to see if the children did their job right.

About an hour later Tim, Ziva, And Tony were running down the stairs Tim, with his lime green polo shirt, khakis and a brown belt, finishing it off with the navy blue N.C.I.S cap Jethero gave him. Tony was wearing jean shorts and a red Jersey shirt with a white undershirt along with a Red Socks Cap. Then was Ziva with her brown Scooby-Doo pants and a baby blue shirt, which she looked adorable in. Then Gibbs came in with his usual attire wear. He then placed his cap on Ziva's head as he stood in front of the line they had formed. I opened the door while I balanced Abby on my hip.

"Ready" Jethero asked with a grin on his face.

"Yes Sir" they said in unison as they raised their hands in a salute.

"Atten-hut, March, Left, Left, Left, Right, Left" He called as they marched out of the house and to the car. Before they entered the car they turned around bowed with salute still being held.

"Bye" They said unison.

"Dame*" In French Tim said Lady.

"Signora" Then Tony followed by saying Lady in Italian

"Zonjë" Ziva finally said in Albanian.

Then once again in Unison they spoke out our names "Momma and Abby"

"Bye" the once again pouty girl said reacting with her pouty lips even though she was blowing them kisses. And I watched as the car passed by and her little tears started pouring.

Transitioning from their leave, I went into my bed room while I rocked her gently. "Oh, Abby, you're just not big enough to go fishing yet, you don't want the Ducks to eat you right?"

"No."

As all the children we have are adopted, she is the most curious, and adds that with the fact that she is the youngest and you get a rebellious child. She is very smart which is one of her advantages and her puppy dog face was almost undeniable. To tell anyone the truth was to tell them that she was the most spoiled especially by her Dad, but he knew how to calm her down. All he has to do is give her that look and she knows to behave.

"You know what we can do we can? We can take a nap" I said hoping it would be easy because I was tired and only having one child at a time was a huge advantage especially when the child was the youngest.

"Momma, why do I have to take a nap?"

"You have to because they are good for you."

"Why?"

"It helps you maintain energy."

"What's main train?"

"You mean what does maintain mean?"

"Yes."

"Maintain, to keep"

Now I was on my bed rocking her back and forth in an attempt to make her stop asking questions and just take a nap already.

"Why do I need to main train a wedge?"

"Its energy and you need to maintain it so you can run and play."

"Well I already have a lot of a wedge."

"That's good but we need to take a nap."

"Why can't we go play?"

"We can't play because we have to take a nap."

"But Ziva and Tony and Tim get to go play."

"Right now it is time for _us_ to take a nap." In us I really meant me.

"Oh, Ok."

For a minute it was silent, for a minute, and then the interrogation started again.

"Momma how long do you think we have to take a nap?"

"How about we sleep forever?"

"How long is forever?"

"Abby"

"What is it mommy?"

And that's how I spent my hour being interrogated until she finally fell asleep with me following behind, finally. Who knew a Two-year old interrogation could be just as worse as an actual one, at least with Abby.


End file.
